Alice In Wonderland
by WhiteWisteria
Summary: ...NatsumeXMikan...Will Mikan and Natsume finally admit their feelings to one another?
1. Mikan As Usual

xxxxx.**A**.L.**I.**C.**E**. .I.N. .**W**.O.**N**.D.**E**.R.**L**.A.**N**.D.xxxxx

* * *

._D_.**I**_.S_.**C**._L_.**A**._I_.**M**._E_.**R**._S_.

Unfortunately, nothing in Gakuen Alice belongs to me (sob, sob)

._D_.**I**_.S_.**C**._L_.**A**._I_.**M**._E_.**R**._S_.

* * *

_P.S.: My first time writing a fic on Gakuen Alice, so please be kind! _

* * *

Chapter One: Mikan...As Usual

It had been a _long_ and tiring day.

Her life as a single-star had started out simply enough: She had woken up late in the morning feeling exceptionally happy and harried, hit by Hotaru's Baka Gun _(Invention #005, Moron Gun. When aimed at a Moron, it discharges powerful punches)_ when she tried to hug her, Natsume, while passing by, commenting on her panties (strawberry prints), which was plainly in view as she lay sprawled after being hit by the Baka Gun, _which_ caused her to retaliate by throwing the wastepaper basket at him (the nearest thing to hand), _which_ he dodged causing it to hit Jin-jin (Jinno-sensei) who was walking behind him.

Things went rapidly downhill after that.

Lightning sparking from his menacing and scary form surrounded by an ominous black aura, Jin-jin had, in a _very_ scary tone (with a croak from the frog), told her that they will have a 'little talk' in the Faculty Room later. The little talk ended up with her having to take up all the duties she had when she was a no-star.

That caused her to lapse into a bout of depression, but with her known spirit and cheerfulness, she was back on her feet in no time.

"Mikan-chan!" Yuu Tobita, or Iinchou as he was known to his classmates, ran up to Mikan worriedly as she was hit across on the head by the running dustbin.

The blonde haired girl sat up as he reached her, a huge bump already forming on her forehead, a familiar determined glint in her hazel eyes.

Refusing his offer of help with a "Arigatou, but I have to do this myself," and a bright smile, she went after the wayward dustbin again with a determination that one has to admire.

"Let's go." Hotaru had appeared beside him, with her usual stoic expression and undecipherable violet eyes. "Mikan will be all right."

Iinchou hesitated for a moment, then he nodded and left.

xxxxx.a.l.i.c.e.i.n.w.o.n.d.e.r.l.a.n.d.xxxxx

"Natsume, I need to go off for a while. The giant Piyo has gone missing again." Ruka Nogi, Natsume's closest friend said to the dark-haired boy who was reading manga with his legs propped up against the table.

The only answer he got was a nod from the boy.

"I'll see you later." Ruka continued as he headed towards the door. He stopped suddenly, "Mikan is still out there."

Silence.

As the door closed behind Ruka, Natsume looked up from his manga and glanced out of the window, catching the comical sight of the blonde haired girl chasing after the dustbin.

"Baka youjo." _Stupid little girl_.

xxxxx.a.l.i.c.e.i.n.w.o.n.d.e.r.l.a.n.d.xxxxx

By the time Mikan had caught up with the dustbin and emptied it, the sky had rapidly turned to a mellow yellow colour.

She was tired, cold and hungry. And she stank from her exercise with the dustbin.

"Natsume baka. It is his entire fault that I had to do all this." Mikan grumbled under her breath as she trudged back to her room.

She had missed dinner and her stomach growled in protest at the ill-treatment it was receiving.

She opened the door to her room, prepared to go straight to sleep without dinner when she saw the brown paper bag perched on her bed.

_Eh? I wonder what that is. _

She reached down and plucked the bag open. Immediately, a wonderful scent of freshly baked bread filled her nose.

As she lifted the bread out, a note fell out:

_Baka youjo. _

xxxxx

* * *

.t.r.a.n.s.l.a.t.i.o.n.s.

.Baka: Idiot

.Youjo: Little girl

.Arigatou: Thank you

* * *

**.A.u.t.h.o.r..n.o.t.e.**

**I tried my best to keep the characters as un-OOC as possible, but if they are OOC, please forgive me! If you do spot any mistakes, please tell me about it!**

**Give me your thoughts about the story..thanks:')**

* * *

xxxxx.**A**.L.**I.**C.**E**. .I.N. .**W**.O.**N**.D.**E**.R.**L**.A.**N**.D.xxxxx


	2. In which Mikan thanks Natsume

...**A**._L_.**I**._C_.**E**..I.N..**W**._O_.**N**._D_.**E**._R_.**L**._A_.**N**._D_...

* * *

xxxxx.**D**.I.**S**.C.**L**.A.**I**.M.**E**.R.**S**.xxxxx

Still not mine :'(

xxxxx.**D**.I.**S**.C.**L**.A.**I**.M.**E**.R.**S**.xxxxx

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter two: In Which Mikan Thanks Natsume **

"HOOOTTTAAARRRUUUUU!"

Three, two, one.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Itai! Hotaru, you meanie!"

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu?" Iinchou ran up worriedly to Mikan and helped her up.

"Mou, Hotaru!" Mikan, with steam rising from her ears, yelled after the receding back of her best friend as she walked away unconcerned into the classroom.

"Ruka-pyon, ohaaiyo!" Mikan called out cheerfully as she saw the blond-haired boy sitting at his usual place.

"O-ohaiyo." the blond haired boy stammered out, a blush tinting his cheeks. He quickly turned back to his rabbit and pretended to be engrossed in playing with it, hoping that no one had noticed.

Hotaru noticed, but her expression did not change from her usual solemn expression. But Mikan, being Mikan, was already looking around for Natsume, who was no where to be found.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, where is Natsume?" Mikan asked, slightly disappointed. She had wanted to thank Natsume for his gift from last night.

"He was called away by Persona-sensei in the morning." This came from Sumire, who had popped out as soon as she heard the mention of Natsume's name. "And I, being the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club was naturally the first to know." She laughed a high-pitched laugh, the back of her hand covering her mouth.

Mikan, Ruka and Iinchou sweatdropped.

Sumire was on better terms with them after the kidnapping attempt on Natsume, but she was still unbearable sometimes.

Hotaru simply raised an eyebrow and silently handed the laughing Sumire a small black ball.

"What is thi-"

_SPLAT_.

"Invention #051, Water Ball. When aimed at idiots, it emits a stream of water that soaks the person."

"Argh!" Sumire let out a high-pitched shriek and glared at Hotaru beneath her now soaking bangs.

"You are disturbing me.", was all the purple-eyed girl said before she turned away.

At the sound of a muffled laugh escaping behind her, Sumire turned back to glare at the trio who were busy trying to contain their laughter at the sight of a soaking Sumire.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" she threatened before huffily returning to her seat, water and all.

Immediately, laughter burst out from the three good friends.

**xxxxx.a.l.i.c.e.i.n.w.o.n.d.e.r.l.a.n.d.xxxxx**

_Later, during Jin-jin's class…_

_I wonder whether Natsume has returned._ Mikan thought with her chin propped in her palm as she pretended to be listening to the Maths lesson ongoing.

She stifled a yawn discreetly behind her palm as Jin-jin scrawled yet another long and uncomprehensible mathematical equation on the board and stared out of the window. Autumn had just arrived, bringing with it leaves of every colours possible.

_I wonder where Natsume went. _

"Mikan-chan!" the frantic hiss from Iinchou, who was seating behind her, caused Mikan to immediately turn her attention back to the lesson, but it was too late.

Jin-jin loomed in front of her, a huge scary scowl on his face. Lightning sizzled around him unceasingly. Mikan could almost see two horns protruding out from his head.

"Sakura Mikan! Faculty room!"

"Croak."

xxxxx.a.l.i.c.e.i.n.w.o.n.d.e.r.l.a.n.d.xxxxx

Mikan sighed as she stepped out of the faculty room.

Jin-jin had extended her previous punishment to two weeks. (It would have been three if Narumi-sensei hadn't intervene)

She headed out to where the trash can was hidden and was about to go about clearing it when she spotted someone sitting under a tree nearby, a manga in his hand.

_Natsume. _

"Na-tsu-me!" Mikan greeted the raven-haired boy with a smile as she reached him.

Natsume simply flicked a glance at her before turning back to his book.

"What do you want, ugly."

Predictably, Mikan immediately took offense at the name. "Don't call me that, stupid!"

"Polka-dotted panties girl."

"Baka!"

_WHOOSH! _

"Argh! Put it out! Put it out!" Mikan panicked as she ran around in circles, the tip of her hair on fire.

Then she remembered her Alice and used that to put out the flame.

"Natsume you meanie!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do you want, you moron." Natsume lifted his brow in annoyance as she walked up to him.

He did not expect her to bend down, smile at him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Arigatou for the bread last night!" She called out cheerily as she ran off.

She did not see the stunned look on his face, nor the blush that came over it an instant later.

xxxxx.a.l.i.c.e.i.n.w.o.n.d.e.r.l.a.n.d.xxxxx

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Hotaru lowered her camera and smiled slyly.

* * *

xx.T.**r**.a.**n**.s.**l**.a.**t**.i.**o**.n.**s**.xx

.**Ohaiyo: **Good morning

.It**ai: **Ouch

.**Daijoubu:** Are you alright?

.**Arigatou:** Thank you

.**Baka:** Moron

* * *

**A/N: awwwwwwww...Natsume-kun blushed ;'p**


	3. The End

xxxxx.**A**.L.**I.**C.**E**. .I.N. .**W**.O.**N**.D.**E**.R.**L**.A.**N**.D.xxxxx

* * *

._D_.**I**_.S_.**C**._L_.**A**._I_.**M**._E_.**R**._S_.

Unfortunately, nothing in Gakuen Alice belongs to be (sob, sob).

._D_.**I**_.S_.**C**._L_.**A**._I_.**M**._E_.**R**._S_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the previous errortum! This is the actual chapter! And thanks alot for those who bothered to review :') A thousand thanks wouldn't be enough...**

**Dedication: To all those who reviewed and love this story and of course, to my mother, without which I wouldn't be here (roll eyes: duh) and of course, it is Mother's Day..hehe..**

* * *

Chapter Three: The ending 

Six eventful years later (with much mishaps related to Mikan)...

"Nat-su-me! Nat-su-me!" Mikan called out, breaking up his name into three separate syllabuses as she went along the shaded pathway.

The boy had been missing since morning, skipping Narumi-sensei's classes again (despite all the nagging Mikan had been giving him). Not even Ruka-pyon knew where the self-contained boy had gone to.

Natsume had simply vanished.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled out in frustration, so loudly in fact that she frightened off a trio of birds into flight.

Silence.

"Nat-Arghhhh!" Mikan suddenly let out a high-pitched shriek as a ring of fire appeared around her, licking at the hem of her skirt.

"Nane, baka youjo." Natsume drawled out irritably as he leaped down lithely from his perch atop the tree, a manga in his hand.

"Mou Natsume!" Mikan glared at him as she stepped through the fire, easily nullifying the hot flames with her alice.

Natsume simply look at her with a raised brow, not offering any apology nor explanation even though he knew what Mikan was going to ask.

She was just so predictable.

"Where were you?" Mikan fisted her hands and propped them on her waist.

"Sleeping. Before your stomping disturbed me, polka-dotted panties girl." Natsume walked away, leaving a spluttering Mikan behind.

"I am not a polka-dotted-"

"Strawberries prints then."

At the frustrated scream behind him, he added," Or do you want blueberries?"

"Natsume you PERVERT!"

"You were the one who showed me." the boy continued coolly, oblivious to the dangerous vibes emitted by Mikan.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too."

"DID NOT DID NOT DID NOT DID NOT DID NOT!"

"Idiot."

"DID NO- what did you call me? Oohhh, you are going to pay for that!" Mikan yelled out as she ran after the unperturbed violet haired boy in front.

Natsume stopped suddenly, surprising Mikan, who, unsurprisingly, bumped into him and fell down sitting on the ground.

"Itai!" Mikan moaned as she rubbed her sore behind.

"Oi."

Mikan looked up in surprise and was hit squarely on the forehead by something hard, making her eyes crossed.

Then her eyes focused and she stared at the square package in her hands.

"Nanto?" She looked up questioningly at the silent Natsume, who had already turned to go.

She looked back down at the mysterious package in her hands. The plain brown wrapping gave nothing away. She tried shaking it. Still, she couldn't guess what it was.

"You know, there is such a thing called an opening." This came from Natsume, who had stopped in his walking to look at Mikan's valiant attempt to guess what was inside.

"I know that." Mikan stuck out her tongue at Natsume, who ignored her and continued to walk away.

Mikan turned her attention back to the package and gingerly lifted the lid.

Howalons.

A brilliant smile broke over her face.

"Arigatou Natsume!" Mikansmiled happily to the boy as she caught up with him and linked her arm through his.

"Douitashimashite. Mikan."

As the leaves fell around them, the pair of them slowly strolled under the shade of the trees. Together.

_As the leaves dance their last dance, _

_love will find a way..._

..t..h..e.. ..e..n..d..

* * *

**..t.r.a.n.s.l.a.t.i.o.n.s**

**.****douitashimashite: you are welcome**

**.Arigatou: thank you**

**.nanto: what**

**.nane: what**

**.itai: ouch**

**.baka youjo: stupid little girl

* * *

**

**A/N: (jaw drops) Natsume called her Mikan! The world must be coming to an end! Mwahahahahahaha**


End file.
